Cooking
On January 22, 2010 Island Paradise released a new feature - Cooking. This page will explain most of the details of cooking. Recipes are listed separately on another article here. Cooking Basics To cook you need two things - ingredients and a cooking device (See stoves below). Crops must be stored to be used in recipes and some recipes require food from other recipes as an ingredient. Make sure you have selected the "Store harvested crops?" option to store your harvests if you want to use them for cooking (this option can be toggled in the Inventory window). When you have your cooking device you can click on it to bring up your cookbook. The cookbook will tell you all the recipes available, ingredients needed, cook time and sell value. If you have all the ingredients to make something (and the recipe is available for you) the "Cook" button will be green and all you need to do is click it. After you click Cook you'll see your dish cooking on your cooking device, your cooking device will also have a timer on it so you know when your dish will be ready. Dishes will not burn if they're left on the cooking device for too long - they will stay there, unburnt, until you collect it by clicking on your cooking device. Dishes cannot be stolen from. Experience Cooking awards 1 xp point per item, regardless of the price or level. The point is awarded when a player selects the recipe, and not when it is ready. On February 25, 2010, Island Paradise also added upgraded recipe points. Each time you cook a recipe, you earn a point towards a star, with a total possible of three stars for each recipe. You will earn 25 xp for the first star, 50 xp for the second star, and 100 xp for the third star on each recipe that you master. If you manage to cook an excellent recipe, there is a bonus 1xp when harvested. Coins Every single dish a player cooks makes money from them. This may seem difficult to believe, so consult our Cooking Investment page for more information. Unlockable Recipes There are two categories of recipes that must be researched before they can be cooked. Some may be "learned" for in-game coins, some must be "researched" and require the player to post a feed post on their Facebook wall. Five friends must click a link in the feed post to complete research of the recipe. Stoves Stoves are available in the shop under Decorative and then Functional. *The Red Iron Pot from the starter kit is exactly the same as the Iron Pot. Stove Levels There aresix total stove levels, each one cooking progressively more valuable recipes. A level one stove can only cook level one recipes, while a level three stove can cook recipes between level one and three. Level 6 stoves allow you to cook bulk recipes, usually 15 at a time, of some other recipes. Existing Stoves The Red BBQ and Grey BBQ, which already exist on many islands, have become level two stoves, which can be used for cooking. Stove Limits There are two different limits on stoves. For the limit on the main island see below. Each Island Expansion can have up to four active stoves. Also you can have two additional active stoves on each island if you purchase the Stove Totem. Since this includes the island expansions it means you can have 6 active stoves on each island expansion. Limit for Main Island See also *Recipes - a complete list of currently available recipes. *Cooking Investment - the explanation for why cooking is profitable. *Cookbook - what all those icons in your cookbook mean. *Upgrading Recipes *Ingredients *Tiki God of Cooking Category:Game Play & Rules Category:Cooking